The present invention relates to novel nitrophenyl-sulphonyl-imidazoles, a process for their prepartion and their use for controlling vegetable and animal pests.
It has already become known that specific phenylsulphonyl-imidazoles and phenylsulphonyl-benzimidazoles have fungicidal properties (cf. EP-A 0 238 824 and WO 97-06 171). Thus, 1-(2-methyl-5-nitro-phenylsulphony)-benzotriazole, 2-menthyl-1-(2-menthyl-5-nitro-phenylsulphony)-imidazole and 1-(2-methyl-5-nitro-phenylsulphonyl)-2-chloro-6,6-difluoro-[1,3]-dioxolo-[4,5-f]-benzimidazole can be used for controlling fungi. The activity of these substances is good but is unsatisfactory in some cases at low application rates.
Novel nitrophenyl-sulphonyl-imidazoles of the formula 
in which
a) X represents cyano,
R1 represents halogen, alkyl or phenyl,
R2 represents halogen, alkyl or phenyl or
R1 and R2, together with the carbon atoms to which they are bonded, represent an optionally substituted benzene ring or represent an optionally substituted heterocyclic ring and
R3 represents halogen, alkyl or phenyl or
b) X represents halogen,
R1 represents halogen, alkyl or phenyl,
R2 represents halogen, alkyl or phlenyl or
R1 and R2, together with the carbon atoms to which they are bonded, represent an optionally substituted heterocyclic ring or
R1 and R2, together represent a doubly bonded radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83and
R3 represents halogen, alkyl or phenyl,
have now been found.
It has furthermore been found that nitrophenyl-sulphonyl-imidazoles of the formula (I) are obtained if imidazole derivatives of the formula 
in which
R1, R2 and X have the abovementioned meanings,
are reacted with nitrobenzene-sulphonyl halides of the formula 
in which
R3 has the abovementioned meaning and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine,
optionally in the presence of an acid acceptor and optionally in the presence of a dilueiit.
Finally, it has been found that the nitrophenyl-sulphonyl-imidazoles of the formula (I) are very suitable for controlling vegetable and animal pests in crop protection and in material protection.
Surprisingly, the substances according to the invention exhibit a better fungicidal activity than 1-(2-methyl-5-nitro-phenylsulphonyl)-benzotriazole and 2-methyl-1-(2-methyl-5-nitro-phienylsulphionyl)-imidazole, which are constitutionally similar, previously known active substances having the same type of activity.
The substances according to the invention are generally defined by the formula (I).
A preferred group of substances according to the invention are nitrophenyl-sulphonyl-imidazoles of the formula 
Here, the stibstituents preferably have the meanings stated below.
R1 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or phenyl.
R2 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or phenyl.
R1 and R2, together with the carbon atoms to which they are bonded, furthermore preferably represent a benzene ring which can be monosubstituted to trisubstituted, identically or differently, by
halogen, cyano, nitro, formyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl;
alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylsulphonyl, each having 1 to 5 carbon atoms;
halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio or halogenoalkylsulphonyl, each having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms;
halogenioalkenyl or halogenoalkenyloxy, each of which is straight-chain or branched and each of which has 2 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms;
alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulphonyloxy, hydrox-iminoalkyl, alkoximinoalkyl or cyanoimino(alkoxy)alkyl, each having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the individual alkyl moieties;
cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms;
phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, pyridyl, pyridyloxy and/or pyridylthio, it being possible for each of these radicals to be monosubstituted or disubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, cyano, nitro, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and/or halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms.
R1 and R2, together with the carbon atoms to which they are bonded, furthermore preferably represent a benzene ring which is substituted by doubly linked alkylene having 3 or 4 carbon atoms or dioxyalkylene having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, it being possible for the alkylene or dioxyalkylene groups to be monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and/or halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms.
R1 and R2, together with the carbon atoms to which they are bonded, furthermore preferably represent a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which contains one, two or three identical or different heteroatoms, such as oxygen, sulphur and/or nitrogen, and may be monosubstituted to trisubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, amino, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, halogenoalkylsulphinyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylsulphonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, dialkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in each alkyl group, alkylcarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, hydroximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkylcarbonyloxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety and/or halogenoalkylcarbonyloxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the halogenoalkyl group and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, the oxygen atoms not being adjacent where the heterocyclic ring contains more than one oxygen atom.
R3 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or phenyl.
A further group of preferred substances according to the invention are nitrophenyl-sulphonyl-imidazoles of the formula 
In this formula, the substituients preferably have the meanings stated below.
Hal1 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
R1 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or phenyl.
R2 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or phenyl.
R1 and R2, together with the carbon atoms to which they are bonded, furthermore preferably represent a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which contains one, two or three identical or different heteroatoms, such as oxygen, sulphur and/or nitrogen, and may be monosubstituted to trisubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, amino, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, halogenoalkylsulphinyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylsuiphonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, dialkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in each alkyl group, alkylcarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, hydroximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkylcarbonyloxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety and/or halogenoalkylcarbonyloxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the halogenoalkyl group having 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, the oxygen atoms not being adjacent where the heterocyclic ring contains more than one oxygen atom
R1 and R2 together furthermore preferably represent a doubly bonded radical of the formula 
R3 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or phenyl.
Particularly preferred are compounds of the formula (Ia), in which
R1 represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, secbutyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl or phenyl,
R2 represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl or phenyl or
R1 and R2, together with the carbon atoms to which they arc bonded, represent a benzene ring which may be monosubstituted to trisubstituted, identically or differently, by
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, formyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methyltillo, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphoiiyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethiylthio, trifluoromethylsulphionyl, acetyl, propionyl, acetyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, methylsulphonyloxy, etlylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinomethyl, hydroximinoethyl, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinomethyl, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinoethyl, cyanoimino(methoxy)methyl,
cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or
phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, pyridyl, pyridyloxy and/or pyridylthio, it being possible for each of these radicals to be monosubstituted or disubstituted, identically or differently, by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl and/or difluoromethyl, or
R1 and R2, together with the carbon atoms to which they are bonded, represent a benzene ring which is substituted by propane-1,3-diyl, butane-1,4-diyl, methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy, each of which is doubly linked, it being possible for tile alkylene or dioxyalkylene groups to be monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted, identically or differently, by fluorine, chlorine, trifluoromethyl, methyl, ethyl and/or n-propyl, or
R1 and R2, together with the carbon atoms to which they are bonded, represent a fused furan, thiophene, pyrrole, oxazole, thiazole, imidazole, isoxazole, isothiazole, pyrazole, 1,2,3-oxadiazole, 1,2,3-thiadiazole, 1,2,3-triazole, pyridine, pyridazine, pyrazine, pyrimidine or 1,2,4-triazine ring, it being possible for these radicals to be monosubstituted or disubstituted, identically or differently, by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbomyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylstilphonlyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethylthlio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetyl, propionyl, acetyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylsulphonyloxy, ethylsulphonyloxy, hydroxyiminomethyl, hydroxyiminoethyl, methoxyiminomethyl, ethoxyiminomethyl, methoxyiminoethyl and/or ethoxyiminoethyl and
R3 represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl or phenyl.
Particularly preferred in addition are compounds of the formula (Ib), in which
Hal1 represents fluorine, chlorine or bromine,
R1 represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl or phenyl,
R2 represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl or phenyl, or
R1 and R2, together with the carbon atoms to which they are bonded, represent a fused furan, thiophene, pyrrole, oxazole, thiazole, imidazole, isoxazole, isothiazole, pyrazole, 1,2,3-oxadiazole, 1,2,3-thiadiazole, 1,2,3-triazole, pyridine, pyridazine, pyrazine, pyrimidine or 1,2,4-triazine ring, it being possible for these radicals to be monosubstituted or disubstituted, identically or differently, by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-,i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methyltihio, ethylthio, n- or i-propyltliio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difuoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulplhonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetyl, propionyl, acetyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylsulphonyloxy, ethylsulphonyloxy, hydroxyiminomethyl, hydroxyiminoethyl, methoxyiminomethyl, ethoxyiminomethyl, metlioxyiminoethyl and/or ethoxyiminoethyl, or
R1 and R2 together represent a doubly bonded radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83and
R3 represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl or phenyl.
The abovementioned meanings of the substituents can be combined with one another in any desired manner. In addition, individual definitions may also be omitted.
The nitrophenyl-sulphonylimidazoles shown in the following tables may be mentioned as examples of substances according to the invention.
If 2,5-dibromo-4-methyl-1H-imidazole and 2-methyl-5-nitrobenzenesulphonyl chloride are used as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation. 
The imidazole derivatives required as starting materials for carrying out the process according to the invention are generally defined by the formula (II). In this formula, R1, R2 and X preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the substances, according to the invention, of formula (I) as being preferred for the substituents.
The compounds of the formula (II) may be present in the following two tautomeric forms. 
If the molecular unit 
is symmetrical, the tautomeric forms are identical. In the reaction, according to the invention, with nitrobenzenesulphonyl halides of the formula (III), only one specific end product of the formula (1) is thus formed in each case, and is formed independently of which of the two tautomeric forms reacts.
If the molecular unit 
is asymmetrical, the two tautomeric forms are not identical. In the reaction, according to the invention, with nitrobenzene-sulphonyl halides of the formula (III), end products of the formula (1) which are derived from the tautomeric forms of the formulae (IIa) and/or (IIb) can thus form. If both tautomers react, end products of the formula (I) are obtained in the form of mixtures.
The imidazole derivatives of the formula (II) are known or can be prepared by known methods (cf. WO 97-06171, Chem. Ber. 85, (1952) 1012-1020), J. Med. Chem. 34 (1991), 1110-1116 and J. Chem. Soc. 1965, 3017-3021).
The nitrobenzene-sulphonyl halides furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the process according to the invention are generally defined by the formula (III). In this formula, R3 preferably has those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the substances, according to the invention, of the formula (I) as being preferred for these substituents. Hal also preferably represents chlorine or bromine.
The nitrobenzene-sulphonyl halides of the formula (III) are known or can be prepared by known methods (cf. EP-A 0 238 824).
All customary inorganic or organic bases are suitable as acid acceptors for carrying out the process according to the invention. Alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alcoholates, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methylate, sodium ethylate, potassium tert-butylate, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate or sodium bicarbonate, furthermore ammonium compounds, such as ammonium hydroxide, ammonium acetate or ammonium carbonate, and tertiary amines, such as triniethiylamiiine, triehliylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniilinie, N,N-dimethyl-benlzylaminie, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaniinopyridine, diazobicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU), may preferably be used.
All inert organic solvents are suitable as diluents for carrying out the process according to the invention. Aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons such as, for example, petroleum ether, hex ane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcycloliexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethane or tricliloroethane; ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethanie, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; ketones, such as acetone, butanone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethyl-phosphorotriamide; esters, such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; sulphones, such as sulpholane, or amines, such as pyridine, may preferably be used.
When carrying out the process according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively large range. In general, temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably temperatures between 10xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C., are employed.
The process according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to employ superatmospheric or reduced pressure.
When the process according to the invention is carried out, in general 1 to 1.5 mol of nitrobenzene-sulplhonyl halide of the formula (III) and an equivalent amount or an excess of acid acceptor are used per 1 mol of imidazole derivative of the formula (II). The working up is effected by customary methods. In general, water is added to the reaction mixture, the mixture formed is extracted several times with an organic solvent slightly soluble in water, and the combined organic phases are dried and evaporated down. The substances obtained can optionally be purified by customary methods, such as chromatography or recrystallization.
The active substances according to the invention are suitable for controlling vegetable pests and can therefore be used for controlling undesired microorganisms, such as fungi or bacteria, in crop protection and in material protection.
Fungicides can be used in crop protection for controlling plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes, Deuteromycetes.
Bactericides can be used used in crop protection for controlling Pseudomonadaceae, Rhizobiaceae, Enterobacteriaceae, Corynebacteriaceae and Streptomycetaceae.
Some pathogens of fungal and bacterial diseases which are included under the general terms listed above may be mentioned by way of example without imposing any limitation:
Xanthomonas species, such as Xanthomonas campestris pv. oryzae; 
Pseudomonas species, such as Pseudomonas syringae pv. lachryrnans; 
Ervinia species, such as Erwinia amylovora; 
Pythium species, such as Pythium ultimum; 
Phyiophtlora species, such as Phytophthora infestans; 
Pseudoperonospora species, such as Pseudoperonospora humuli or Pseudoperono-spora cubensis; 
Plasniopara species, such as Plasmopara viticola; 
Bremia species, such as Bremia lactucae; 
Peronospora species, such as Peronospora pisi or P. brassicae; 
Erysiphe species, such as Erysiphe graminis; 
Sphaerotheca species, such as Sphaerotheca fuliginea; 
Podosphaera species, such as, for example, Podosphaera leucotriclia; 
Venturia species, such as Venturia inaequalis; 
Pyrenophora species, such as Pyrenophora teres or P. graminea (Conidia fonn: Drechslera, Syn: Helminthosporium); 
Cochliobolus species, such as Cochliobolus sativus (Conidia form: Drechslera, Syn: Helminthosporium); 
Uromyces species, such as Uromyces appendiculatus; 
Puccinia species, such as Puccinia recondita; 
Sclerotinia species, such as Sclerotinia sclerotiorum; Tilletia species, such as Tilletia caries; 
Ustilago species, such as Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae; 
Pellicularia species, such as Pellicularia sasakii; 
Pyricularia species, such as Pyricularia oryzae; 
Fusarium species, such as Fusarium culmorum; 
Botrytis species, such as Botrytis cinerea; 
Septoria species, such as Septoria nodorum; 
Leptosphaeria species, such as Leptosphaeria nodorum; 
Cercospora species, such as Cercospora canescens; 
Alternaria species, such as, for example, Altemaria brassicae; 
Pseudocercosporella species, such as Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides. 
The good plant tolerance of the active substances in the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases permits the treatment of above-ground plant parts, of plant material and seed and of the soil.
The active substances according to the invention can be particularly successfully used for controlling diseases in viticulture, fruit cultivation and vegetable cultivation, such as against Venturia, Podosphaera, and Plasmopara species. Rice diseases, such as Pyricularia species, are also successfully controlled.
In material protection, the substances according to the invention can be used for the protection of technical materials from attack and destruction by undesired microorganisms.
In the present context, technical materials are to be understood as meaning nonliving materials which have been prepared for use in industry. For example, technical materials which are to be protected by active substances according to the invention against microbial change or destruction may be adhesives, glues, paper and cardboard, textiles, leather, wood, coating materials and plastics articles, cooling lubricants and other materials which may be attacked or decomposed by microorganisms. Parts of production plants, for example cooling circulations, which may be impaired by multiplication of organisms may also be mentioned among the materials to be protected. In the present invention, preferably adhesives, glues, papers and cardboards, leather, wood, coating materials, cooling lubricants and heat-transfer liquids may be mentioned as technical materials, particularly preferably wood.
For example, microorganisms of the following genera may be mentioned:
Altemaria, such as Altemaria tenuis, 
Aspergillus, such as Aspergillus niger, 
Chactomium, such as Chaetomium globosum, 
Coniophora, such as Coniophora puetana, 
Lentinus, such as Lentinus tigrinus, 
Penicillium, such as Penicillium versicolor, 
Aureobasidium, such as Aureobasidiuin pullulans, 
Sclerophomiia, such as Sclerophoma pityophila, 
Trichoderma, such as Trichoderma viride, 
Esclierichia, such as Escherichia coli, 
Pseudomonas, such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa, 
Staphylococcus, such as Staphylococcus aureus. 
The active substances according to the invention which have good plant tolerance and advantageous toxicity with respect to warm-blooded animals are also suitable for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes, which occur in agriculture, in forests, in horticulture, in the protection of stored goods and materials and in the hygiene sector or in the area of veterinary medicine. The substances are effective against normally sensitive and resistant species and against pests in all or individual stages of development. The abovementioned animal pests include:
From the order of the Isopoda, for example Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare, Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example Geophilus carpophagus, Scutigera spec.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example Scutigerella immaculata. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leticophaea maderae, BlattelIa germanica, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratorioides, Melanoplus differentialis, Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Dermaptcra, for example Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Anoplura, for example Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp.
From the order of the Mallophaga, for example Trichodectes spp., Damalinea spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example Hercinothrips femoralis, Thrips tabaci. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus, Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypii, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabae, Aphis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Phylloxera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Macrosiplium avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium corni, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp., Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomeuta padella, 
Plutella maculipennis, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp., Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Spodoptera exigua, Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Spodoptera litura, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuchniella, Galleria mclonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionella, Hofmannophila pseudospretella, Cacoecia podania, Capua rcticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima, Tortrix viridana. 
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Bruchidius obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varivestis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Anthonomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogodenna spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Conoderus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon soistitialis, Costelytra zealandica. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomonrum pharaonis, Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Stomoxys spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Osciniella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae, Tipula paludosa. 
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example Xenopsylla cheopis, Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example Scorpio maurus, Latrodectus mactans. 
From the order of the Acarina, for example Acarus siro, Argas spp., Omithodoros spp., Dennanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Aniblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp. Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonyclius spp., Tetranyclius spp.
The phytoparasitic nematodes include, for example, Pratylenchus spp., Radopholus similis, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Tylenchulus semipenetrans, Heterodera spp., Globodera spp., Meloidogyne spp., Aphelenchoides spp., Longidorus spp., Xiphinema spp., Trichodorus spp.
The substances which can be used according to the invention can be particularly successfully employed for controlling plant-damaging mites, such as against the bean spider mite (Tetranychus urticae), or for controlling plant-damaging insects, such as against the caterpillars of the diamond-back moth (Plutella maculipennis), the larvae of the horseradish leaf beetle (Phaedon cochleariae), and the green rice cicada (Nephotettix cincticeps).
The substances which may be used according to the invention act not only against plant pests, hygiene pests and pests of stored goods but also in the veterinary medical sector against animal parasites (ectoparasites), such as scale ioxodid ticks, argasidae, mange mites, trombiidae, flies (biting and licking), parasitic fly larvae, lice, biting lice, bird lice and fleas. These parasites include:
From the order of the Anoplurida, for example Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Pediculus spp., Phtirus spp., Solenopotes spp.
From the order of the Mallophagida and the suborders Amblycerina and Ischnocerina, for example Trimenopon spp., Menopon spp., Trinoton spp., Bovicola spp., Wenieckiella spp., Lepikentron spp., Damalina spp., Trichodectes spp., Felicola spp.
From the order of Diptera and the suborders Nematocerina and Brachycerina, for example, Aedes spp., Anoplieles spp., Culex spp., Simulium spp., Eusimulium spp., Phlebotomus spp., Lutzomyia spp., Culicoides spp., Clirysops spp., Hybomitra spp., Atylotus spp., Tabanus spp., Haeniatopota spp., Philipomyia spp., Braula spp., Musca spp., Hydrotaea spp., Stomoxys spp., Haematobia spp., Morellia spp., Fannia spp., Glossina spp., Calliphora spp., Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Wohlfahrtia spp., Sarcophiaga spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Gasterophilus spp., Hippobosca spp., Lipoptena spp., Melophagus spp.
From the order of the Siphonapterida, for example Pulex spp., Ctenocephalides spp., Xenopsylla spp., Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Heteroptenrda, for example Cimex spp., Triatoma spp., Rhodnius spp., Panstrongylus spp.
From the order of the Blattarida, for example Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Blattela gernanica, Supella spp.
From the subclass of the Acaria (Acarida) and the orders of the Meta- and Mesostigmata, for example Argas spp., Omithodorus spp., Otobius spp., Ixodes spp., Amblyomma spp., Boophilus spp., Derrnacentor spp., Haemophysalis spp., Hyalomma spp., Rlhipicephalus spp., Dermanyssus spp., Raillietia spp., Pneumonyssus spp., Stemostoma spp., Varroa spp.
From the order of the Actinedida (Prostigmata) and Acaridida (Astigmata), for example Acarapis spp., Cheyletiella spp., Ornitliocheyletia spp., Myobia spp., Psorergates spp., Demodex spp., Trombicula spp., Listrophorus spp., Acarus spp., Tyrophagus spp., Caloglyphus spp., Hypodectes spp., Pterolichus spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Otodectes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Notoedres spp., Knemidocoptes spp., Cytodites spp., Laminosioptes spp.
The active substances according to the invention are also suitable for increasing the harvest yield. In addition, they have low toxicity and possess good plant tolerance.
Depending on their respective physical and/or chemical properties, the active substances can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols, very finely encapsulated forms in polymeric substances and in coating materials for seed and ULV cold and warm mist formulations.
These formnulations are prepared in a known manner, for example by mixing the active substances with extenders, that is to say liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is to say emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or form-producing compositions. In the case of the use of water as an extender, for example, organic solvents may also be used as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are essentially: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaplithalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, e.g. mineral oil fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol, and their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are those liquids which are gaseous at normal temperature and under normal pressure, for example aerosol propellants, such as halogenohydrocarbons and butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for examnple, crushed natural minerals, such as kaolins, aluminas, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and crushed synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for examnple, crushed and fractionated natural minerals, such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite, dolomite, and synthetic granules of inorganic and organic powders and granules of organic material, such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stems. Suitable emulsifiers and/or form-producing compositions are: for example, nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethiylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, e.g. alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkylsulphates, arylsulplionates and protein hydrolysis products. Suitable dispersants are: for example, ligninsulplite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Adherents, such as carboxyrnethylcellulose, natural and synthetic pulverulent, granular or latex-like polymers may be used in the formulations, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate and natural phospholipids, such as kephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids. Further additives may be mineral and vegetable oils.
Colorants, such as inorganic pigments, e.g. iron oxide, titanium oxide, Prussian blue, and organic dyes, such as alizarin, azo and metal phthalocyanine dyes, and trace nutrients, such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc, may be used.
The formulations contain in general between 0.1and 95 per cent by weight of active substance, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
Depending on their respective physical and/or chemical properties, the active substances can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols, very finely encapsulated forms in polymeric substances and in coating materials for seed, and ULV cold mist and warm mist formulations.
The active substances according to the invention can be used, as such or in their formulations, also as a mixture with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides, in order, for example, to broaden the action spectrum or to prevent the development of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are obtained, i.e. the activity of the mixture is greater than the activity of the individual components.
Suitable components of the mixture are, for example, the following compounds:
Fungicides:
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacryl-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulphide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon, chinomethionate (quinomethionate), chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuiram,
debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazol, diclofluanid, diclomezine, diclorane, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon,
ediphenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazol, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl aluminium, fosetyl sodium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazol-cis, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hyinexazol,
imazalil, iImnibenconiazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, iminoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos (UBP), iprodione, irumamycin, isoprothiolane, isovaledione,
kasugamycin, kresoxime-methIyl, Copper formulations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazol, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeclam, metsulfovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin,
nickel dimethyidithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinicacide, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiine,
paclobutrazol, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidon, propamnocarb, propanosine sodium, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur,
quinconazole, quintozene (PCNB),
Sulphur and sulphur formulatons,
tebuconazole, tecloflalamn, tecnazene, tetcyclacis, tetraconazole, thiabendazol, thicyofen, thilfluzanide, tlliophaniate-methyl, thirain, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanlid, triadiniefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichiamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazol,
uniconazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole,
zarilamid, zineb, ziram and
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-xcex2-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-b-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-a-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol, (5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-a-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetamide,
1-isopropyl {2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-propyl}-carbamate
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-ethanone-O-(phenylmethyl)-oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-diclorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidinedione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulphonyl]-4-methyl-benzene,
1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinol,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-mnethyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-tiliazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-etliyl]-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4-pyrimidinyl thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromnethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methyletihyl)-sulphonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-a-D-glucopyranosyl]-amino]-4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile,
2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol(OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyan[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzamide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo-1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyan-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulphonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]-quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methanamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate,
9H-xanthene-9-carboxylic acid 2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)-3-methyl-4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)-oxy]-2, 5-thiophene dicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis-4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethyl-morpholine hydrochloride,
ethyl[(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium bicarbonate,
methlaietetrathiol sodium salt,
methyl 1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-inden-1-yl)-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl N-(cliloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimetihylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxypherlyl)-1-metliyl-cyclohexancarboxaniide.
N-(2,6-dirnethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimetliylplcyi)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-clhloro-4-tiitroplenyl)-4-mcthyl-3-nitro-benzolsulpllonamide,
N-(4-cycloliexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(4-hexylplhenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetralydro-2-pyrimidinaniine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-netiloxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-acetamide,
N-(6-metlhoxy)-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-chloro-4,5-bis-(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methaneimidoamide,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl-[2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxocthyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl S-phenyl phenylpropylphosphoramidothioate,
S-methyl 1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate,
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyran-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofuran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
Bactericides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyidithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracycline, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate und other copper formulations.
Insecticides/Acaracides/Nematicides:
abamectin, acephate, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
bacillus thuringiensis, 4-Bromo-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(ethoxymethyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrrole-3-carbonitrile, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, betacyfluthrin, bifenthrin, BPMC, brofenprox, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butocarboxim, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulphan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethioxyfos, clilorfenapyr, chlorfenvinpihos, chliorfluazuron, chlonnephos, N-[(6-cilloro-3-pyriditlyl)-niethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-cyano-N-methyl-ethaneimidoamide, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, cis-resmethrin, clocythrin, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprothrin, cyflutlirin, cylialotlirin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlofenthion, dichlorvos, dicliphos, dicrotophos, diethion, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, dimethylvinphos, dioxathion, disulphoton,
edifenphos, emamectin, esfen valerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethofenprox, ethoprophos, etrimphos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenothiocarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyroximate, fenthion, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, fluvalinate, fonophos, formothion, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, ftirathiocarb,
HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox,
imidacloprid, iprobenfos, isazophos, isofenphos, isoprocarb, isoxathion, ivermectin, lamnda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, mevinphos, mesulphenphos, metaldehyde, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, metolcarb, milbemectin, monocrotophos, moxidectin,
naled, NC 184, nitenpyram
omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M, oxydeprofos,
parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, plioxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos M, pirimiphos A, profenophos, promecarb, propaphos, propoxur, prothiophos, prothoate, pymetrozine, pyrachlophos, pyridaphenthion, pyresnietlirin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyrimidifen, pyriproxifen,
quinalphos,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, sulphotep, suiprofos,
tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, terbam, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiafenox, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thiomethon, thionazin, thuringiensin, tralomethrin, triarathene, triazophos, triazuron, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, XMC, xylylcarb, zetamethrin.
A mixture with other known active substances, such as herbicides, or with fertilizers and growth regulators, is also possible.
The active substances can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, wettable powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusting agents and granules. They are used in a customary manner, for example by pouring, spraying, atomizing, broadcasting, dusting, foam application, brushing, etc. It is also possible to apply the active substances by the Ultra-Low-Volume method or to inject the active substance formulation or the active substance itself into the soil. The seed of the plants may also be treated.
When the active substances according to the invention are used as fungicides, the application rate may be varied within a relatively large range, depending on the method of application. In the treatment of plant parts, the application rates of active substance are in general between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 10 and 1000 g/ha. In the treatment of seed, the application rates of active substance are in general between 0.001 and 50 g per kilogram of seed, preferably between 0.01 and 10 g per kilogram of seed. In the treatment of the soil, the application rates of active substance are in general between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 1 and 5000 g/ha.
The compositions used for protecting technical materials contain the active substances in general in an amount of 1 to 95%, preferably of 10 to 75%.
The use concentrations of the active substances according to the invention depend on the type and occurrence of the microorganisms to be controlled and on the composition of the material to be protected. The optimal amount for use can be determined by test series. In general, the use concentrations are in the range from 0.001 to 5% by weight, preferably from 0.05 to 1.0% by weight, based on the material to be protected.
The activity and the action spectrum of the active substances to be used according to the invention in material protection or of the compositions, concentrates or very generally formulations which can be prepared therefrom can be increased if optionally further antimicrobial compounds, fungicides, bactericides, herbicides, insecticides or other active substances are added for increasing the action spectrum or achieving special effects, such as, for example, additional protection from insects. These mixtures may have a broader action spectrum than the compounds according to the invention.
Even when used against animal pests, the substances according to the invention may be present as a mixture with synergistic agents in commercial formulations and in the use forms prepared from these formulations. Synergistic agents are compounds by means of which the action of the active substances is increased without the added synergistic agent itself having to be actively effective.
The active substance content of the use forms prepared from the commercial formulations may vary within wide ranges. The active substance concentration of the use forms may be from 0.0000001 to 95% by weight of active substance, preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight.
Application is effected in a customary manner adapted to one of the use forms.